From U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,269, there is known a sealing sleeve of the foregoing type wherein a radial disc portion and cylindrical portion are arranged between a first collar secured to an outer joint part and an axially open annular fold. The two portions are reinforced relative to one another by circumferentially distributed radial ribs. Inside the cylindrical portion, there are positioned circumferentially distributed projections which serve as stops relative to the outer joint part.
EP 1 048 864 A2 describes a sealing sleeve wherein a first collar which is to be beaded into an annular plate metal cap is provided with circumferentially distributed notches for increasing its resilience.
Such prior art rolling boots have disadvantages when used in high speed applications. High speeds can result in the boot being expanded or the boot bursting under the influence of the centrifugal forces acting on the grease filling in the rolling boot. Thus, there exists a need for an improved rolling boot suitable for use in high speed applications.